A Gift for a Dreamer part 1
Session 37 The party emerge from Alistyre's fey portal about a kilometer North of Illden. Saargon and Thozmolim, now in new unrecognized bodies, travel to the city to scout it out. What they report back is disheartening. The cities gate are bared with iron, inquisitors patrol the streets and governor Drakeson's estate bears the banner of house Felspark . To allay suspicion on himself, Arundel and the crown prince are likely still captive in the ongoing negotiations, but it would seem that Thessan dignitaries have elected to stay as well. Illiaph knows that he must kill Grand Inquisitor Var'izan and the party begin plans to lure the erinyes to the abondoned hunting cabin, lovingly nicknamed Rat-Trap Mannor. The snow around the cabin is rapidly melting, revealing more of the stone wall than ever before. Moss and mud mix with the bloody snow around the cabins entrance. The overturned wagon which once held Aravyr Icewind has slid a way's down the hill and wedged itself against the cobblestone wall. The smell of death and half frozen corpses take considerable constitution to remove. The party ready their trap and send word to Illiaph's father that Marcelyina is at the cabin, hoping to lure Var'izan away from the city. In Illiaph's nervousness, he let's slip that Marcelyina is not alone, and Thorben vows to send soldiers to aid the erinyes in her crusade against the fey priest. Alistyre takes on an own form to scout towards the city and witnesses a great black arch well up from the earth. Immense iron chains burst forth from it, splintering trees and stones alike as a battalion of slate-clad knights and winged devils march from the portal. Alistyre gets back to the party and informs them that they definitely need help. Dael and Saargon suggest that Halafas may have the the strength of will to successfully wield the Spark of Terror without submitting to Bolgs spirit, and a demi-god on their side could turn the tide. With less than an hour before the inquisitors march reaches the hilltop. A brief message to the Grey Elf is followed by a flash of blue cinders and the arrival of Halafas and the Drunk Wizard. The party offer the spark to Halafas who gladly accpets it. The moment his skin touches the mote of energy there is a sudden shift in his demeanor. His mouth and eyes disappear into pits of pure blackness as shadows seem to bend and warp towards him. He shakes violently for a moment before calming and thanking the party in a cold tone. Bolg's voice is heard like a whisper behind his own, but he is no longer Halafas Raeranthur, but now, Halafas the Shade. The Drunk Wizard noisily slides a chair over to himself and takes a drink from his Fairport Pale Ale. Drunken Wizard "Well... how 'bout that." Charging horses and the screeches of airborne devils alerts the party that the inquisitors are close. EXP and Journal.